gloryofempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Military
Military Units There are 5 types of military units in the game with different ATK/DEF, use them wisely to make the most use of their power. * Infantry: Primary unit, balanced ATK/DEF, have extra damage on chariot. * Archer: Key element of any army and especially useful for defending invasive cavalry, have extra damage on cavalry. * Cavalry: Heavily armed and armored, excel at attacking enemy cities, fearsome attacking power, have extra damage on infantry. * Chariot: Heavily armed and armored, excel at defending your cities, have extra damage on archer. * Catapult: Balanced attack and defense, potent offensive weapons best used to destroy enemy city wall. Equipment and gems There are lots of weapons, armors, artifacts, mounts and 4 types of gems to enhance your equipments in this game. The equipment provides extra points to the lord besides lordâ€˜s own skill points. Equipments are ranked as 4 grades according to their rarity. These are: Common, Uncommon, rare, epic. You can get equipments and gems by killing monsters, bosses or defeating other players. War Fighting against monsters and bosses: There are tons of monsters and bosses in this game. You will get silver, experience and equipments by killing them. Killing NPC monster is the main way to gain XP which determines the level of lord.Youâ€˜d better to challenge monsters at your level if you do not have any epic equipments or gems, and challenge bosses at your level if you are equipped with quite a lot of epic equipments. Gems are always powerful enhancement for your army which will reduce casualties of your army in battle. Fighting against other players As a war strategy game, wars among players are the most interesting part. There are 3 types of commands when sending out a troop. * Plunder: You can loot resources from any other cities by plunder. During plundering, the defender will suffer forts lost. The winner will have more chance to get epic equipment from system (not player) if his level is equal or lower than the loser. The hint for avoiding plunder is making plunder cost more than its benefits. * Siege: A Siege is a prolonged series of attacks on a city, attacking troops must fight with forts, garrison troops on city wall, supporting troops from allies and destroy city wall to damage defenders civilization. Winner will get resources and silver from defenders city in the series of attacks, when defenders civilization drops to zero, he will lose all his population and be in exile. * Support: Sends troops to help in allies city defense. Their numbers will be counted as defensive units in the defending city. Troops can be recalled by their owner or sent back by the city they were sent to. Supporting troops cannot be controlled by the defended city except to send them back. Attacking rules: In plunder mode, attacker only fights with forts, in siege mode attacker will firstly fight with forts, then garrisons and supporting troops, and lastly the city wall. PK Arena is the place to fight and gain your honor. Honor can be used to exchange epic equipments in shop. Before entering the ranking match, you must go through 100 challengers fights. The game will randomly generate some opponents match with your level when you entered arena. There are 5 levels of warrior in the arena: challenger, bronze warrior, silver warrior, golden warrior, platinum warrior. The higher rank the player match, the more honor winner will gain after fights. The classification of rank is accordance with players winning rate. Ranked at the top 0%-5% will be the platinum warrior, 6%-15%will be the golden warrior, 16%-35%will be the silver warrior, 36%-65%will be the bronze warrior, 66%-100%will be the challenger. Some factors that affect fighting result: Attack affects the attackers damage. Defense affects the defenders dodge rate and damage reduction. Intelligence affects the player's hit rate and chance of critical hit. Alliance Alliances are very important in the game. It's wise to create an alliance or join a strong alliance as quick as possible. Forging an alliance with your friends, you can benefit from trading, also attack and defeat mighty enemies with allies. It will be much easier to survive in the game under protection of a strong alliance rather than alone. resource production bonus: After joined the alliance, as members, they will get extra production when resource harvest. Higher level of alliance, more extra production you will get. * Daily Gift: After joining the alliance, all members can gain a daily gift package through the alliance contribution everyday. Higher level of the alliance, more gifts you will gain. contribution: Players can donate your own resources to the alliance to exchange the alliance contribution point. 10000 resources equals to 1 contribution point. * Allies garrison: Members in the same alliance can help each other and garrison on other's city wall, in order to defend the powerful enemies. * Lottery: You can use your contribution points to draw lottery, awards are very attractive including voucher, experience, silver, chest, card etc.